What If?
by Ultiman92
Summary: In an expanded universe, anything is possible. Come explore the unanswered questions of the Sonic universe to see a side of Sonic you never thought possible. It all begins with a simple...what if?
1. What would Mobius be like in 1000 years?

Author: I'm very sorry to all the fans of Sonic 1620, but this has been nagging at me for awhile and I just couldn't let it go.

Shadow: Well, this fic seems to be just as interesting. What's it about, really?

Author: I'm glad you asked. This fic explores possible happenings in the Sonic universe, such as if situations had gone differently, Mobius' past and future, and so on through a series of oneshots.

Shadow: Wow. The possibilities seem to be endless.

Author: That's right. By the way, if anyone has any ideas for a future _What If?_ then leave a review with your idea.

Shadow: That was just a review plug, wasn't it?

Author: Kinda. Now let's start things off by heading to the distant future. Hold on tight, it's gonna be a wild ride!

On with the fic!

* * *

What If?

(1)

"_**What would Mobius be like in 1000 years?"**_

ooo

The two beings walked slowly along the barren path, idly chatting to each other as they pulled a mine cart.

"So, we managed to find a brand new alloy yesterday," one said to the other, scratching his head with his long claws.

The other widened his black eyes in amazement. "I didn't think there were any left!" he exclaimed.

The first being nodded. "Neither did I, Nixom. I believe it was a rare one, called die-monde," he pronounced slowly.

"Wow. So, what do you plan to do with it, Drixyl?" Nixom asked interestedly.

Drixyl ran a claw through the long light green spears protruding from the back of his head. "Same thing we do with every mineral we find, coal-head. Melt it down and prepare it for consumption."

The two suddenly stopped and looked at each other. "Did you feel that?" Nixom asked.

Drixyl nodded. "This ground is hollow. There's most likely a cave of some sort below us."

Nixom stomped the ground with his splayed feet, causing it to crumble slightly. Drixyl moved the cart out of the way and began clawing at the ground.

After awhile, the ground gave way. Drixyl and Nixom dropped down into a cavern.

"Are there any minerals in here?" Nixom asked. Drixyl closed his eyes and breathed in sharply through the slits on his face.

Drixyl opened his eyes. "There's an unfamiliar smell coming from that direction." He pointed toward a darker area of the cavern.

Nixom pulled out a luminescent crystal from a pouch on his belt and guided the way into the cavern.

After several minutes of walking, Drixyl pulled sharply on Nixom's arm. "Look. There's something on the ground."

Nixom raised the crystal for a better look. It was a heavily damaged blue robot. Only its head, torso, and one arm remained.

Nixom drew up in shock. "It's a mechanoid! I had no idea one survived!"

Drixyl carefully inspected it. "It looks hundreds of years old. Think it'll still activate?"

Nixom produced a light blue crystal from his pouch. "Only one way to find out."

Drixyl inserted the crystal into the mechanoid's back and turned it over. Slowly, its visual receptors started to light up.

Immediately, it lunged forward and grabbed Drixyl by the throat. It spoke in a voice weary from lack of use "Where is…Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Nixom looked confused. "Who's that?"

The robot tightened its hold. "Sonic…the Hedgehog," it repeated.

"We don't know! Now let go of Drixyl!" Nixom said agitatedly.

The robot released its hold. Drixyl jerked away, coughing and gasping.

"How…could you not…know Sonic? He is… the most famous…_**hero**_," the robot spat out with some difficulty, "on…this planet."

Drixyl and Nixom glanced at each other. "Well, we don't know him," said Drixyl. "And we've been almost everywhere on this planet."

"Impossible," the robot spluttered. "_Everyone_ on…Mobius knows…Sonic."

"What's Mobius?" asked Nixom confusedly.

The robot glared at him. "Mobius…is this planet….you fool."

Drixyl laughed. "Nobody's called this planet that for centuries. It's Noblus now."

The robot appeared shocked. "Cen…centuries," it whispered

It turned to look at Nixom. "What…year is it?" it asked urgently.

"3246," answered Nixom.

"So…long," the robot choked out. "Over…a thousand…years. Not even…a descendant….would be left."

"We're sorry for your loss," Nixom said hesitantly. "You could come with us if you want…"

"You don't …understand…" said the robot. "No…Sonic. No…Robotnik. Not even…Mobius has…survived."

"I was…made to…kill Sonic the…Hedgehog," the robot rasped. "Without him…I have…nothing. Without him… I **am**…nothing."

The robot's eyes flickered, then went dark.

Drixyl and Nixom exchanged glances. "Shall we throw him in the cart?" Drixyl asked uncertainly.

Nixom snorted. "We'd be fools not to."

The two dragged the lifeless robot back to the cart, resuming their previous conversation.

"Well, you don't see something like that too often."

"Hm."

"This guy looks to be chock full of minerals!"

"Pity more mechanoids didn't survive."

"We were certainly lucky to get this one. This looks like real metal!"

* * *

Shadow: Was that...

Author: Yep. Really makes you think, doesn't it?

Shadow: Who were those two guys?

Author: They're Mobians far in the future. As you could tell, they've evolved so much they are hardly recognizable. If you want an idea of what they look like, imagine a cross between a Mobian, a Predator, and a Slitheen from _Doctor Who_.

Shadow: Wow, you're right, they _are_ unrecognizable.

Author: So, if you liked this and have an idea for another oneshot, then tell me with a-

REVIEW!


	2. What if the echidna race survived?

Author: Hello everybody, welcome back! This time, we'll be going into more familiar territory with a episode based on a suggestion by Knuckles13! 

Shadow: Is it just me, or does this one seem a little different?

Author: You'll notice bold text at the beginning and end of each episode from now on. This is based on ABC's marvelous Masters of Science Fiction series, which I highly recommend watching.

On with the fic!

* * *

What If?

(2)

"_**What if the echidna race had survived?"**_

000

_**When your life is driven by a singular responsibility, you are forced into a specific, unyielding lifestyle. But if that responsibility is taken away, what happens to you?**_

000

"KNAX!!!" the old echidna roared. He sighed, rubbing his head in frustration. This was not the first time he'd had to look for him.

"Elder Liaf, are you alright?" a soft voice inquired. The elder turned to see a female echidna wearing a green vest looking at him inquisitively.

"Julie, have you seen Knax? That lazy boyfriend of yours is shirking his duties again!" Liaf's voice quivered with indignation. "All of us have to do our part to keep Angel Island in prime condition! We cannot afford slackers!"

Julie rolled her eyes. "With respect, Elder, Knax just isn't cut out to be a Guardian. He's a daredevil. He doesn't really fit in among us."

Liaf shook his gnarled fist. "He has a duty to the Master Emerald, we all have! This is not something he can afford to neglect!"

Julie put her hands on her hips. "Okay, okay. I'll go talk to him. I warn you though, he won't listen."

000

Elsewhere on the island, a red echidna sprinted through a forest, heading right for the edge of a waterfall.

Leaping forward, he grabbed an overhanging tree branch, spun around several times, then launched himself out towards open space.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he yelled as he plummeted down to the water below.

Curling into a ball at the last second, he hit the water with a resounding splash, sending water everywhere. He rose to the surface, spouting water and grinning.

Julie was perched atop a rock near the shore. "Enjoying yourself, Knax?" she asked dryly.

Knax climbed out of the water, shaking his head like a dog. "The name is Knuckles, Julie-Su," he said sternly. "And yes, I am."

Julie hopped off her rock. "Knax, I really don't know about this 'finding your own person' thing. The elders are getting fed up with you."

Knax crossed his arms. "Those old windbags? Like I care about them. I've got better things to do with my time than safeguard a hunk of rock."

Julie shifted uncomfortably. "That's the other thing…Your friend Sonic's been banned from the island. Elder Diom says he's a bad influence."

"WHAT?!?" Knax thundered. "That's the last straw! I don't need Angel Island anyway! Tell the elders good bye and good riddance!"

He jumped into the air and flew off.

000

Sonic was running along Emerald Coast, kicking up a trail of sand in his wake. This was his third pass and it wasn't even noon.

His run was abruptly stopped by a large red missile impacting him in the back. Sonic tripped and spun in the sand before looking into the grinning face of Knax.

"Knuckles! How've you been!" exclaimed Sonic as he picked himself up.

"Never better!" Knax chortled. "Guess what? I'm free, dude! I'm never going back to that stupid island again!"

"Cool," said Sonic. "So watcha gonna do now?"

Knax flung his hands behind his head. "I dunno. Hang around, have a laugh, enjoy the sights. Just like the way you do it!"

"Sounds like cause for celebration!" exclaimed Sonic. A roughish gleam came into his eye. "I'll Spindash race you to the burger shop."

"You're on!" Knax cheered, punching the air. The two rolled up and sped along the beach.

000

Julie tentatively approached Elder Liaf. "Elder, I'm sorry, but…"

Liaf closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "It's all for the best, I suppose. Knax was right all along. A foolhardy scoundrel like him doesn't belong here."

He sighed. "I can't believe I ever considered him Guardian material."

"Oh dear. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" A sneering voice rang out. Liaf and Julie looked up in shock.

Ivo Robotnik smirked at them from his Egg-Mobile, flanked by an army of Robots. "Hand over that Master Emerald and we _might_ leave peacefully."

"Julie! Sound the alarm!" Liaf gave her a push. Startled, the echidna girl quickly took off, flying towards the echidna buildings.

Liaf turned back to face Robotnik less than three feet away from him.

"Ah, Liaf," Robotnik sighed as he pulled out a small machine gun, "I'm afraid you and the rest of your tribe have stood in my way for too long now…"

Liaf managed one last look of pure terror before Robotnik pulled the trigger.

000

Julie-Su alighted on top the centermost building and rang a giant gong.

Immediately, hordes of echidna warriors armed with spears came streaming towards Robotnik and his forces.

Robotnik swallowed. "Hm. This may not be as easy as I thought. Time for plan B."

A large cannon extended out from the Egg-Mobile. A missile soared out, spiraling in an arc over the stunned echidna hordes.

Elder Retan was the first to deduce its target. "_It's headed for the Master Emerald!!!!_"

Various cries filled the air. "No!!" "There's no one guarding it!" "We're all dead!" "If it's destroyed, the entire island will follow! " "_SOMEONE HELP!!!!"_

All the echidnas could do was watch as the missile reached its target.

"_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!"_

000

Knax and Sonic strolled down the beach, enjoying the sunset. Sonic lazily examined the horizon, then suddenly stopped.

Knax turned to him. "What is it?"

Sonic pointed. "Isn't Angel Island supposed to be somewhere around there?"

Knax shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe they moved it. Thank Chaos for that, it was such an eyesore out there."

Knax and Sonic resumed their walk, never once mentioning Angel Island again.

000

_**Responsibility forms the basis for any human motive. If responsibility is removed, life as we know it inevitably descends into anarchy and chaos.  
**_

* * *

Author: I bet no one was expecting that, huh?

Knuckles: Hey, are you Ultiman92?

Author: Uh...yeah, why do you ask?

Knuckles: I got an tip-off about you making me heavily OOC!

Author: A tip? From who?

Shadow: (sniggers)

Knuckles: Prepare to die!

Author: Oh #$...

REVIEW!


	3. What if Eggman never existed?

Author: (comes in on crutches) Sorry for the wait, everybody. I can only access my computer on the weekends so look for updates then.

Shadow: (looks down at title) Hurry up! I want to see what this is like!

Author: Okay, here we go!

On with the fic!

* * *

What If?

(3)

"_**What if Eggman had never existed?"**_

000

_**We are never truly aware of the impact we have on everyone we encounter. **_

000

Sonic strolled lazily into his room, tossing a baseball in his hand. He sighed. _What a relief! Those guys were really getting on my nerves. I know all roommates take some getting used to, but these guys are impossible!_

A phone rang.

Sonic vaulted over a chair, dropped down in his chair, and put his feet up on his desk. He picked up the receiver, twirling the cord in one finger.

"Hello, Chaotix Detective Agency?"

000

"Mom! Dad! You'll never guess what happened!" The fox burst open his front door, perspiring and flashing a wide grin.

An adult male fox came into the room. "Whoa, whoa, slow down, Miles. What exactly happened?"

Miles beamed. "I won first place in the science fair! The teacher said my biplane design was fully functional!"

"That's great!" Mr. Prower enveloped his son in a hug. "I'm proud of you, son," he murmured.

000

Knuckles paced, going in circles around the Master Emerald. _There are times I wish the Emerald would shatter…then at least I would have something to do…_

He stopped abruptly, then began shaking his head furiously. _NO, NO, NO!!!! It is my __duty__ to protect the Emerald!!!_

Knuckles turned and looked over at the sunset. He smiled, then repeated the mantra that had kept him sane for all these years. "It is my duty to protect the Master Emerald. I need to help unify the chaos. I must protect the Emerald."

Knuckles laid down on the pedestal. _Sometimes, though, I wish I had friends…_

He closed his eyes, allowing a single tear to run down his face.

000

Amy Rose walked down the street, carrying a grocery list in her hand. _Okay…Three pounds of bread, a carton of milk, some butter…_

Sonic was walking in the opposite direction, consulting a notepad. _Let's see now…My informant should be just a couple of blocks ahead…_

They passed each other without a second glance.

000

The gavel banged down. "Rouge the Bat, you are hereby found guilty of espionage against G. U. N., as well as several counts of jewelry theft. You may not appeal against this sentence…"

Rouge grumbled under her breath as she was led away in handcuffs.

000

Inside Prison Island, Shadow the Hedgehog slumbered on, endlessly reliving his plan for the world's destruction…

000

_**We affect each person we encounter, for better or for worse. As such, there is no such thing as a useless life.  
**_

* * *

Author: So, what did you think?

Shadow: I'd still be asleep?!? I guess I owe Eggman a lot.

Author: Remember, people, if you have a _What If?_ idea, let me know in a

REVIEW!


	4. What if GUN never attacked the ARK?

Author: Once again, sorry for the wait. My Internet's been_ crazy_...

Shadow: Come on! Start the story already!

Author: Oh, I forgot, this one's one of your favorites, isn't it?

Shadow: Well of course, I'm in it1

Author: Well then, we'd better get started!

On with the fic!

* * *

What If?

(4)

000

"_**What if G.U.N. never attacked the ARK?"**_

000

_**One event can shape a person's morals, priorities, and even their personality. Our lives would probably be very different if just one situation had gone a different way…**_

000

Gerald Robotnik was sitting in his lab, feverishly typing at a computer. _I have to finish in time! There's no telling when my research will be shut down!_

A monitor across the room beeped. Gerald looked up. "On," he said blearily.

Daniel Freeman, the director of G.U.N., appeared. "Gerald," he said hesitantly. "I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time…"

Gerald gave a low chuckle. "Not at all," he said, swiveling around to face Freeman. "What can I do for you?"

The commander seemed almost embarrassed. "G.U.N. has decided to renew your funding," he burst out.

The professor stared at him in shock, then broke into a wide smile. "Why, Mr. Freeman, this is wonderful! What prompted this change of heart?"

Freeman scratched the back of his head. "Well, I remembered exactly why you were doing this in the first place."

"Maria," Gerald whispered.

Freeman nodded. "We couldn't just turn away a man who only thinks of others. Besides, if you do find a cure, our scientists predict it could be applied to any known disease."

Gerald smiled. "I thank you. We're almost on the verge of a breakthrough."

"That's good to hear," said Freeman approvingly. "Keep it up."

The screen flickered and when dark.

000

_Several days later…_

"Professor Robotnik, sir!" The young scientist raced into the room, holding a diskette in his hand.

Gerald swiveled around in his chair. "Yes, what is it?"

The scientist plugged the disk into a console a made a few computer strokes. Figures and computer models began flashing on the screen.

Gerald leaned in and examined the screen closely. "But if this data is correct…" he whispered.

The scientist beamed. "We've done it, sir," he exclaimed. "We've found a cure!"

000

"I have good news and bad news," Gerald said. Maria and Shadow watched him, puzzled. "What do you mean, professor?" Shadow asked. "If there is a cure, then that's good, right?"

Gerald shook his head. "If only it were that simple," he said ruefully.

"The cure is based off of Shadow's genetic structure. Unfortunately, his DNA is not compatible with yours, Maria. The combination of his 'super-genes' and his Mobian form are just too dissimilar from human genes," Gerald explained.

"But there **is** good news," Shadow pressed.

"If we were to modify Shadow's DNA, then it would become compatible, and the cure would work," said Gerald.

"What do you mean, modify my DNA?" Shadow asked.

"You'd have to become human, Shadow," Gerald stated. "Will you do it?"

Shadow looked at Maria. Their hands intertwined. Shadow turned back to face Gerald.

"Yes," he stated. "Anything for Maria."

000

Maria paced, anxiously throwing glances at the door.

A passing scientist placed his hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong, Miss Robotnik?" he enquired.

Maria glanced at the door again. "I didn't think it would take this long," she murmured anxiously.

"Well, I'm sorry, but your friend Shadow is undergoing an entire cellular reconstruction. His DNA is changing. He might not be the same person when he comes out," the scientist stated.

Just then, Gerald stuck his head outside, perspiring slightly. "Maria, he's ready," he called. "Come and see him."

Maria darted inside the door and froze in awe.

A pod was slowly opening, releasing large amounts of steam. A naked boy tumbled out.

Two scientists quickly rushed and pulled a blanket around him. The youth slowly sat up.

Maria cautiously approached him. The boy had jet-black hair with red highlights, hanging down over his face slightly.

"Shadow?" she asked timidly. The boy turned and looked at her, revealing blood-red eyes.

"Oh, it is you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Shadow was startled, then hesitantly returned the hug.

"Get him some clothes!" Gerald yelled.

000

Shadow and Maria waited outside the lab. Gerald was analyzing a post-cure blood sample from Maria.

Gerald ran out of his lab, laughing joyously. "You're cured, Maria!" he shouted.

Gerald stopped and looked at Shadow, tears forming in his eyes. "I couldn't have done it without you!" he said.

"Thank you so much, Shadow," Maria said softly. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Shadow put a hand to his cheek in shock. He blushed.

Maria giggled slightly.

Gerald exited the room, shaking his head and smiling. "Young people," he murmured.

000

_**Many of our charcteristics are influenced by the situations we encounter. Are we really in control of our own destinies, or are they in control of us? **_

000

* * *

Author: Aww...did you have a crush?...

Shadow: (blushing heavily) Shut up.

Author: (grins knowingly) Anyway, I was thinking of doing a multi-part _What If?_ special. I've narrowed it down to three options:

_Mobius-E_: In a future in which Eggman rules the world, Mobius descends into an age of darkness…as does Sonic.

_Abomination:_ Sonic is the only Mobian on Earth. Humanity's fear of the unknown turns Sonic from hero to monster to victim, leaving him more alone than ever.

_Speed:_ All Mobians are gifted with the power of enhanced speed...except one. Sonic must struggle through a world where he is unique...because he is normal.

Author: So, remember if you like one of these ideas, or have an idea for a future _What If?_ then tell me in a

REVIEW!


	5. What if the Sonic universe was comp

Hi guys, sorry for the wait. Here's another reader suggestion for_ What If?_. By the way, one of the characters seen here is lifted from the Archie comic series. Reviewer Points to whoever can figure out which one!

On with the fic!

* * *

What If?

(5)

000

"_**What if the Sonic universe was completely reversed?"**_

000

_**All of us take pride in our feelings, desires, and emotions, for they are what make us who we are. But if these qualities were completely turned around, would you still take pride in them?**_

000

An explosion rocked the city square. Citizens fled in panic, shielding themselves from falling debris.

From a nearby rooftop, a green hedgehog smirked. "Nexus, that was your best one yet!" he crowed. "Look at 'em run!"

"Thanks, Scourge," a mauve echidna snickered. "I do my best."

A light brown fox looked up from his laptop, a wicked grin on his face. "I just got the data in, guys. We hit the city block's foundation! One more blast like that and we could level half this area!"

Scourge and Nexus high-fived each other. "Looks like the 'Reign of Terror' is still going strong, eh?"

Terror grinned. "If we want it to last, the next one will have to be really something!"

Scourge folded his arms. "We gonna have to go through the Rose Petals again?"

"They _are_ the ones who helped us get this far," Nexus pointed out. "Without their data, Angel Island would probably still be intact."

Scourge began strolling towards the stairway. "Okay, we'll pay them a visit. I always like seeing those tramps, anyway."

000

Team Scourge stood outside an abandoned warehouse. "I don't understand why we could've met at their old place," Terror grumbled.

"Terror, we've been over this," Nexus said exasperatedly. "They can't stay in one place for long and neither can we, not with Robotnik and his Light Patrol breathing down our backs."

A panel slid open in the door. Emerald green eyes stared out. "Password?"

"Roses are Divine," stated Scourge. The door slid open.

The trio stepped inside. A ginger rabbit in a very revealing black dress shut the door behind them.

A dark pink hedgehog in a tight black bodysuit sauntered over and draped herself over Scourge. "I've missed you, baby," she cooed in his ear.

"I have too, Avarice," said Scourge, enveloping her in a rough kiss.

Avarice untangled herself from Scourge and sat down in a swivel chair at the head of a conference table. "So, what can I do for you?"

Terror passed his open laptop across the table. "We're looking to finish what we started this morning."

Avarice scanned the files open, her grin growing wider. "I suspected that was you guys. It had all of Nexus' trademarks on it."

The echidna smirked. "Glad to hear I'm developing a style."

Avarice pushed away the laptop. "You've damaged one of the main supports. Nicely done. But if you really want to cause some damage, you need to attack the three lower supports here." She pointed at the screen.

Terror imputed the coordinates into a simulation. Within several minutes, the entire virtual block had crumbled.

"Perfect!" Terror cried, punching the air. He turned back to his teammates. "Nexus, one of your Class 3 bombs should be able to hit all three at once, right?"

Nexus smiled. "Exactly what I was thinking."

Scourge turned back to Avarice. "So, what's our fee?"

Avarice smirked. "Just about an hour in our Rose Harem. Cry, Brute, show our guests inside."

The rabbit and a muscular cat opened a door to reveal several scantily dressed hedgehogs and echidnas, sensually arranged on multiple large pillows.

Scourge rubbed his hands together. "I love paying off debts."

000

Several days later, Scourge and Terror were waiting impatiently outside a subway station. Soon, Nexus emerged from the stairs. "The bomb's set!" he called out.

"Excellent," Scourge smirked. "Now all we have to do is get a safe distance away and the fireworks can begin!"

"I don't think so, Scourge!" The voice came from behind them.

Scourge and Terror spun around. "The Light Patrol," Terror growled.

A white hedgehog, a light yellow bat, and a silver robot confronted them.

"Rain, get the civilians out of here. Omicron, try and defuse the bomb. I'll handle these three!" the hedgehog called out.

The bat and robot nodded and ran off. Scourge and the hedgehog began circling each other.

"All by yourself, Seraph?" Scourge taunted. "You overestimate yourself." "When it's you three, not so much," Seraph shot back.

Scourge growled in anger. "See hoe you like this!" he cried, leaping into the air. "Chaos Spear!"

Seraph just barely rolled out of the way of the deadly golden projectiles. "Seraph Light!" he yelled.

Scourge was blown off his feet by a blinding white light, collapsing on the ground. "Damn…you…" he muttered.

Seraph just barely dodged a massive punch from Nexus. Moving quickly, he grabbed Nexus by his leg and threw him bodily into the ground. Nexus leapt up and tackled him, and the two rolled around exchanging blows.

Nexus grabbed Seraph's head and attempted to smash it against the ground. Seraph grabbed Nexus' arm and twisted it sharply. Nexus howled in pain as a sharp crack was heard. He collapsed to the ground in pain.

Omicron came back up the stairs. "Seraph!" he called out. "I am unable to defuse the bomb. The primary shutdown switch is blocked by a remote trigger."

Seraph raced over and grabbed Terror roughly. "Where is it? Where's the trigger?" he roared.

Terror smirked. "What makes you think I have it?"

Seraph spun around in horror to find Scourge slowly sitting up, holding the trigger in his hand.

"See you in hell," he grinned, and pressed the button.

000

The three agents stood in front of the massive amount of rubble. "He shouldn't have done it," one muttered.

Another turned to look at him. "You have to realize, Agent E, that Team Scourge promised they'd never be taken alive. They always had a suicide plan."

Agent E's face contorted. "I just don't understand, Agent V. Why would they do this? What did they ever have to gain?"

The last agent piped up. "It was a rush to them. Some people are just like that."

Agent E turned to leave. "You may be right, Agent C. Scum like that should never walk this planet."

000

_**With the right mindset, a hero can become a villain and a villain can become a hero. Our environment and experiences influence us more than our personalities ever do.**_

* * *

Some more Reviewer Points to anyone who can figure out who the three Agents are. (Nothing to do with The Matrix, I'm telling you now!)

REVIEW! _**  
**_


End file.
